User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Celestial Wings Lara
Celestial Wings Lara Skill 'Holy Dragon's Splendor (50% boost to Atk, max HP, probable 20% damage reduction & negates Def ignoring effect) 'Burst Clarsveila (14 combo Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 1 turn; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 14 BC) Brave Burst Ain Soph Aur (20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk and Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 1 turn; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 20 BC) Brave Burst Death Smoke Fantome (25 combo massive Light attack on all foes, negates critical and elemental based damage for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & enormously boosts probable damage reduction when guarding for 5 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 25 BC) Skill Dragon God's Lumiere (Reduces damage taken for 2 turns when HP is below 50% & adds considerable boost to BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Lalalala… lalalala… oh what’s this? A song from a royal follower? What? You’re saying that her name is Lara, not Lala? Oh forgive me for the terrible pun. I am so sorry. Lala, let’s talk about Lara~ Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Lara provides a 50% boost to HP and Atk, which are both very nice boost. The lack of a Def buff is quite real, however, especially since Lara also provides a 20% chance of applying 20% mitigation and the ignore-Def null effect. On the topic of those effects, the 20% mitigation is a very nice effect to utilize especially when it procs. 20% chance is quite high when taking hits often. Most notably, this Leader Skill is highly prevalent in trials where battles are expected to last long. Ignore-Def seems like a very situational effect and is not often used. It really only serves as an effect necessary for specific content. While useless in content that lacks ignore-Def on enemies, it serves as a wonderful way to combat enemies that do utilize it, such as Trial EX6’s Grahdens, Trial 006’s Afla Dilith, and certain stages in Endless FG. Not to mention, Lara is still one of the most prevalent and recommended leads to use thanks to the ignore-Def nullification, especially in the Japan version where they lack Juno-Seto. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Lara's BB utilizes the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Lara’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Lara provides a 300% BB Atk buff, which is great but not the best. Lara’s SP options don’t allow her to use the 400% BB Atk buff that units like Avant, Silas, Sirius, and Ensa-Taya provide. This shows some inferiority in Lara’s offensive buffs. Lara also provides a HoT buff for the squad, which starts with a base range of 3000-3500. Unfortunately, that’s not the best in the game either since there are units like Selena and Juno-Seto that cover higher ranges of the HoT buff than Lara does. Bright side is that Lara also burst heals the squad by quite a significant amount. With tri-buffers that exist the game to buff Rec, Lara does a great job in healing the squad to bypass heavy HC drop resistance that most high-end bosses carry. The crit null effect is very great considering most RNG factors come from crits. Karna Masta’s second phase carries a hit count buff capable of landing critical hits, which are also capable of two-hitting units if he focus-targets the same unit. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Lara's SBB utilizes the average 580% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Lara’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for SBB damage modifiers: 500%. In contrast to her BB, Lara carries more desirable buffs on her SBB, barring the burst heal. This includes the wonderful 50% Rec to Atk, Def conversion buff. While Lara doesn’t carry any Rec buffs herself, other units can help to support her in converting Rec to higher parameters of Atk and Rec. Unfortunately, a 50% conversion that Lara carries isn’t as efficient as other units like Alice and Melord who convert a much higher parameter than Lara. The HP damage recovery buff allows probable recovery from fatal hits that your units took. This elongates their survival and might even come in handy in living with a slither of HP as supposed to dying. This SBB also inherits the HoT buff and the crit null buff from Lara’s BB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Lara's SBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Lara’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for UBB damage modifiers: 1000%. Everything about this UBB is defensive. There is nothing else but defense in this UBB. The squad stays crit and elemental immune for 3 turns, which might not seem necessary considering Ark can activate his BB/SBB every turn to achieve the similar effect. Lara also provides 75% mitigation for 3 turns, which makes Lara one of the only Omni mitigators that can mitigate 75% damage for 3 turns, which also includes Ark. The 30% extra damage mitigation from guarding really only seems situational for certain bosses that make guarding an absolutely necessary or a need for the player to do to survive a certain turn. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 One of the most amazing things about Lara is her high survivability. When she’s low on HP, she can provide herself an extra 20% mitigation buff to further decrease damage. Besides, 50% HP is such a common threshold for units to be in upon taking strong fatal attacks. Lara also provides the 35% BC/HC drop rate buff, which is the second best in the game, only to be beaten by Juno-Seto’s 40%. Very nice to add to the BB gauge momentum of the squad. Arena Score: 9/10 Lara has a 44 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to use in Arena. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. A 3-4 BC damage recovery innate buff is nothing to scoff at. With Demon Heart equipped, the BB-on-hit SP unlocked, and Felice or Juno-Seto leads, Lara has an extremely high probability of filling her gauge to full upon being attacked once if the gauge is half-full. The only occurrence of Lara’s BB gauge not fully filling is if RNG decides to fill only 12 BC of the gauge (3 BC from Lara’s SP option, 5 BC from Demon Heart, and 4 BC from Felice/Juno-Seto leads) due to minimum parameters. Immediately, Lara can set fire her BB/SBB once it gets filled. Stats Score: 10/10 Very, very bulky. Very high HP and Def. All other stats are in the high-level category in their balanced state. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lara is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Lara is currently the first unit in the game to ever provide critical damage negation. With high-end content applying heavy amounts of RNG to challenge, it makes sense to utilize this to the best and relieve the stress coming from intense RNG factors like crit. Though, Ark can utilize this a lot better considering he can apply crit null and elemental null as a single unit. There are quite a number of areas where Lara lacks at keeping up with having the best buffs. However, this doesn’t stop Lara from performing exceptionally well in high-end content. Even if her buffs are inferior, the amount of utility that Lara provides makes it worth it to carry thanks to her massive efficiency in fulfilling roles that are crucial for high-end content. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Celestial Wings Lara There are quite a number of sets that Lara can take and it’s quite interesting to see the different options that Lara has available in her SP option kit. She can provide 50% mitigation, but can only provide it for one turn. There’s the 140% Atk buff, which is great but Melord provides a 160% Atk buff which can then be converted. Though, this 140% Atk buff can be enhanced to 160% anyway at the cost of 20 extra SP. Lara also has stat parameter boosts to help provide more damage and bulk. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Fallacy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Schism Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Projection Device *Beiorg's Armor & Phantom Device *Virtuous Cape & Phantom Device *Virtuous Cape & Schism Orb *Virtuous Cape & Demon Heart Conclusion Total Score: 9.2/10 Hmmm… slight mistranslation on the name, I suppose? Which name would you prefer? Lara! Lala! Comment below on what you think of Lara! What future content have you prepared your Lara for? If you don’t have Lara, what other units do you think fulfill her role? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Eternal Goddess Felice *Fabled Emperor Kulyuk *Absolute Zero Vern Category:Blog posts